


Want And Need

by Poker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character death is mentioned, Karkat is stubborn, Kind of fluffy at the end, M/M, May be a bit OOC, Multi, Non consensual turns to consent, Psionic binding, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat never seemed to see them. All he had eyes for was Terezi so Sollux and Eridan set out to remedy this. Though maybe they could have been a little less all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want And Need

Karkat yelped as he was slammed against the wall yet again. He struggled against the sparking streams of red and blue energy, sending a murderous glare toward the smirking Sollux. He had been having a nice comfortable nap when he woke up to Feferi shaking him. She had told him that Sollux and Eridan had snapped. Gamzee, John, and Nepeta were already dead. At first he couldn't believe his morial was dead but Feferi's panic convinced him.

After letting out a colorful stream of obscenities, Karkat and Feferi decided to split up. They were harder to track and catch that way. Karkat really hoped she was still alive. He thrashed harder but he had no idea how to get out of Sollux's psionic powers. Sollux drew closer, his mustard yellow eyes gleaming. "Caught you." He snarled. Karkat growled.

"Go fuck your shitty boyfriend." Karkat said. It sounded a bit less strong when he said it but who cared. Sollux was now waaaaay to close. Uh uh. Back the fuck up or kill him. Karkat's eyes widened and he squirmed as a clawed hand drew down his side, lingering on his grub scars. Those things were fucking sensitive! This was some weird ass shit even for someone like Sollux.

"You going to kill me you fucker or not?" Karkat snarled. The smile that appeared on Sollux's face as he leaned closer was not good. Not fucking good at all. 

"Nope. We have planth for you." Sollux said lisping slightly. He started to rub at the sensitive base of Karkat's horns. Karkat pretty much as Dave would put it did a fucking pirouette off the handle. He kicked and thrashed as much as he could in the psionic binds. 

"Sollux, why don't you go clean THAT PIECE OF SHIT YOU CALL A THINKPAN!" Karkat yelled. Sollux increased the pressure, forcing his legs back on the wall. Karkat really wished he had his scythe right now. He would kill Sollux if he did. Sollux grabbed Karkat's hair and forces his head back. "What in Hell possess you to do this anyway?!" Karkat snapped, not willing to show fear.

"We alwayth wanted you but all you theemed to care about ith that thupid blind girl." Sollux growled. Karkat startled at the feeling of someone kissing him. Sollux took advantage of Karkat's gasp to deepen the kiss. Karkat nearly bit down before he felt something brushing his horns, making him squirm. He had no idea Sollux could narrow his psionic like this. Sollux dug his claws into his grub scars making him cry out.

Sollux pulled away and Karkat stared at him with wide eyes. "What the fuck?" Karkat said a bit quietly. Sollux fixed him in a yellow gaze.

"Did you like it?" Sollux questioned. Karkat shook his head no stubbornly. His vascular blood pumper was racing and Karkat felt himself blushing, the candy red color rising up to his cheeks. Sollux brushed a finger over his cheek and Karkat shivered slightly. "Well who ith it?! We've killed anyone you could poththibly loved." Sollux snarled. He captured Karkat again in a bruising kiss, biting down on his bottom lip. Trickles of blood filled Karkat's mouth. 

The touches started up again and Karkat yelped into the kiss as Sollux dragged his claws down his side. He was moved slightly off the wall and someone slid in behind him. Cold arms held his hips to another's. Karkat hissed slightly as his body was held between warm and cold. Someone started to nip at the back of his neck, sending tingles of pleasure along his nerves. Karkat moaned slightly and felt a bit of embarrassment at it. 

Sollux took it as encouragement, eagerly exploring every bit of Karkat's mouth. The cold hands roamed farther down his sides, sending tingles on every sensitive nerve. Karkat hissed as he scratched a more sensitive one and dug his claws lightly into Sollux's sides. Sollux hissed slightly and drew away, looking over Karkat's heavy flushed face. The psionic brushes on his sensitive horns released and Karkat felt himself being picked up.

"What the fuck-" before a hand pressed on that same sensitive spot, making him shut up. Eridan held him with ease as they walked through a winding maze of a hallway. Sollux glanced back and saw Karkat had fallen asleep in Eridan's arms. He transportalized them all to his room. Eridan set Karkat in the recooperucoon and curled up next to him. Sollux huffed and took the spot on the other side of Karkat, wrapping an arm around both of them. He fell asleep listening to the even breaths of his matesprits.


End file.
